You're Only Temporary
by twinklerbell23
Summary: They were not an ordinary couple. He knew he could not offer everything she wanted. She was just a temporary affair, something to experiment. He bought her things, never knowing that he was buying his way into her heart.


The only reason she could give the world was that it felt right. It was ludicrous, absolutely stupid. The notion of a possible romance between her and _him_ were infinitesimal. Her parents disapproved well, he was a boy. Other than Harry, they would disapprove of any boy. To them and the rest of the world, Harry was the only possible option she had. True, a romance with Harry would have been so easy and expected. Maybe that was why she rebelled against the whole idea in the first place – she didn't want it because it was so damn expected. Why should her life be written by others?

How her friends disapproved… recalling Harry's reaction was particularly painful. She finally drudged up enough courage to tell him, and she bore his heavy words with dignity, even when he did later apologize. She forgave him, but oh, oh! How they had hurt her.

He had stumbled into her life after the war ended. He had stayed clear out of everything, and for that reason, she had hated him. Hated how he refused to stand up for what he believed in, even if he knew it was a lost cause. He was worse than those Death Eaters, for he fled what he supported to save his own worthless life. There was no gallantry in that, no honor, and she pitied him in a despicable way, priding herself in her own courage and resolve.

_If only you knew, Hermione._

That was one thing she found particular joy in. She was, to him, Hermione. Not Granger. The minute he uttered her name, all the childish fights and loathsome bickering they have had over the years dissolved into a forgotten and bitter memory. That boy was no more.

She was bustling around in Diagon Alley, selecting furniture, antiques, and decorative pieces to augment the lovely and quaint house he had set up for her in a charming part of London. It was not a Wizarding community, and she delighted in the fact that her magic life would be reincorporated with the world she grew up in.

Of course, that only made it harder to buy things in Diagon Alley – everything moved and whirred and had obvious magical qualities. These things would not do.

She turned around, frowning in puzzlement. _Where was he?_

* * *

They were not an ordinary couple. He knew he could not offer everything she wanted. She was just a temporary affair, something to experiment. He bought her things, never knowing that he was buying his way into her heart. He was not affectionate, but he was never inconsiderate or rude. He treated her like she was precious, but only in that sort of detached way a poacher views his collection of stuffed mantelpieces.

Of course, they made headlines wherever they went, which infuriated him to no end. He had to constantly reassure his mother that _no_, he was not going to marry her, and _no_, he was sure it was just a temporary infatuation, and _of course_, he would stay close to Pansy and her, and _yes,_ he would not get himself deeply involved.

Draco Malfoy was a man of his word. Well, not _quite_.

* * *

_What a snooty son-of-a-bitch_, thought the proprietor of the jewelry shop. Of course, he was delighted that 1) Draco Malfoy had just walked into the store and 2) he was perusing through the most expensive objects in the store, but his condescending attitude was in no way likeable.

"You'll be wanting the finest cut diamond, of course, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked rather timidly.

"Do you think I would buy anything else other than the best? This stuff is mostly garbage. I thought this store was reputable." Draco scoffed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy! We are the best jewelry shopped in London, Wizard and Muggle! Never has any other store surpassed our quality! Awarded by Witch Weekly, the Daily Pro- " he continued to sputter.

"That's quite enough. I want the best. Everything. Unique. Understood?" Draco was running out of time. He held up three fingers. That ring better arrive at Malfoy Manor by then.

* * *

"Where have you been? I wanted to leave ages ago, there's nothing I really want here, Muggle London would be better… hey!" Hermione scrambled with her few purchases to keep up with Draco's long strides as he angrily swept past the crowds.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, a little angry. Not only does he make her wait for an hour, but he was also behaving like a child who was denied ice cream.

"Nothing." He was always brisk and cold like that. Hermione wondered what had happened.  
"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was having tea with a friend." He muttered, and sped up.

"Draco! Ugh, Draco, wait up!" She was running now, attempting to walk beside him. "You don't have any friends."

"Merlin, Hermione!" He spun around suddenly, and she ran into him, not anticipating his reaction. "Just leave my bloody life alone, will you? You never used to be this effing nosy!" he snapped angrily.

"And you never used to be this vicious! What's gotten into you? I didn't do anything to upset you did I? Honestly, you've been so fucking upset for the past few days, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take out all your anger on me! It's not like I need that special attention anymore than – ..."

She paused, and looked into his gray tumultuous eyes. Her own plain brown ones were so warm next to his, so receptive and compassionate. She fought down the urge to cry.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "I'm so sick of fighting with you. You haven't been honest with me."

"Look, Granger." Her head snapped up. She was no longer angry – she was frightened. "Go home. I'll meet up with you in a couple of hours."

And he apparated away.

_Crap. _Hermione gathered her things, and hurried away to find refuge at Nordstrom.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, it's short, but it came to me in the shower. I will elaborate, I promise if you leave promising reviews, of course:D 


End file.
